V'lithe
The continent of V'lithe (Va-lith-ee) is one of the most densely populated and widely inhabited, owing largely to its temperate climate and its rather centralized position near the equator of Thelania. Despite being among the largest land masses in the world V'lithe is home only to three kingdoms, including the expansive and formidable Dynangrad Empire. History Long before the native humans of the neighboring land of R'mora crossed the sea to colonize V'lithe it was host to a small number of elves hailing from their homeland of Ethlithan. The arrival of the humans brought great change with it, while the fae folk had been content to dwell among the forests that covered the land the humans began clearing great swaths of woodland. Only a few years after their arrival the humans had altered the continent remarkably, and their industrious labors soon inflicted a blight upon the elves who succumbed in great numbers to the quickly spreading epidemic known as Plains Pox. Though the death toll was high before its end the disease was eventually eradicated through the dedicated efforts of the human colonists who provided succor to their stricken neighbors. Over the years that followed the human population in V'lithe boomed and a number of kingdoms rose and fell with the tides of time, the fertile plains, lush forests and ore-rich mountains the subject of many a war for territory. After five hundred years embroiled in the power struggles of human occupation V'lithe became host to new residents, dwarves seeking new lands and fortunes beyond their birthplace in Aethyrlan voyaged north aboard ships and began to take up residence among the Highwatch Peaks. Forging their own kingdom within the mountain range the dwarves became a blatant target for the warring peoples in 232 OE, accused of theft and treachery for mining the valuable ores and gemstones of the Peaks. Assaults pressed upon the dwarven kingdom of Hrorfast soon forced a truce and a treaty for peace at the cost of tribute from the dwarves. For many years this arrangement held while the dwarves entrenched themselves ever deeper and more securely into the mountains, even extending their holdings to include the kingdom of Gremdehl in the north eastern reaches of the Rethan Spine, until at last during the last bitter wars of the Dynangrad Empire's rise to power the accord was broken in 327 OE. The dwarves had fortified themselves so thoroughly that they no longer feared the threat of the human kingdoms, ceasing all tribute and staving off the brief attacks mustered against them, the humans were forced to withdraw and the Empire to come to a new agreement with the Dwarves, opening trade and assuring peace in exchange for independence and individual governance. Through the quickly flourishing trade with Hrorfast the Dynangrad Empire only began to burgeon even more rapidly, conquering and absorbing the last vestiges of the other human kingdoms and clans until it had consumed the entire continent save for the mountains kept by the dwarves. Today V'lithe is still formed of the three kingdoms, the elven population that survived after the devastation of the Plains Pox having settled among the Dynangrad Empire which welcomes new citizens from far and wide with open arms. Unfortunately though the Empire and their dwarven neighbors maintained peace with other lands for many years tensions grew between Dynangrad Empire and the kingdom of Durogalan in Aethyrlan less than a century after a marriage between their bloodlines and eventually erupting into a bloody war in 89 SE that lasted for nearly three decades. Hrorfast and Gremdhel both refused to take any part in the war with their homelands, leaving the Empire to scrape through in victory by the valiant sacrifice of their Paladin Order. Only five years after the end of the war V'lithe fell victim to another assault at the hands of the Strifespawn and their sinister leaders. LocationsCategory:Continents Capitals * Feora Cities * Ivalith * Elmhold * Telandor * Hremdroth * Hrolden * Fairport Towns * Nayavere * Sorvetta * Ohrem * Idalanth * Valandell * Mirthan * Reolos * Errantwood Villages * Little Vargol * Orako * Shillstone * Illuven * Grondmor * Elona * Loamvale * Ereos * Farheath * Dartmoor * Roanfield * Ortlan * Lantine * Gorondhor Others * Illdoran Tower * Rethan Spine * Dalith Wood * Ivalian Highlands * Boargrove * Feoran Plains * Himerian Hills * Forlorn Banks * Highwatch Peaks * Aldenbrake * North Lake * Elmmere * Cragwind Cliffs * Cragwind Bays * Rethian Cove